


The Chosen One

by CardcaptorGhost



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Episode: s01e05 Small Worlds, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardcaptorGhost/pseuds/CardcaptorGhost
Summary: ‘Come away a human child, come away’ voices echoed through the trees. A young boy laughed as he chased after his friends. He would play for hours until dark. His friends will always protect him, it was their promise.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ours to Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967137) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). 



_‘Come away a human child, come away’ voices echoed through the trees. A young boy laughed as he chased after his friends. He would play for hours until dark. His friends will always protect him, it was their promise. The boy wished he could escape from his life with his friends forever just liked they promised but he was unsure. Could he leave his mother or sister alone with him? The man who causes his pain. The boy giggled once more. His friends were changing into magnificent shapes, it made him wish he too could change his form._

_“Boy! Get back inside now!” his father shouted, the child tensed up. He wanted to stay yet he knew he couldn’t disobey his father. No matter how much he wanted to do. The boy waved goodbye to his friends before returning to the house. He knew he shouldn’t make his father wait._

_“What took you so long?” his father shouted before striking his son cheek. The child grabbed his cheek, tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes._

_“I’m sorry” The child whispered. The father glared at the child before pushing the child out his way and headed towards the fridge. The father violently slammed the fridge door open before grabbing the nearest beer. The child watched in fear as his father guzzled down the beer as he slowly stumbled towards the lounge. Towards his mother and sister._

_The atmosphere was tense when the child willed himself to enter the lounge after his father. He heard the shouting from the kitchen which made his blood run cold. The child grabbed his crying sister and safely got her in the garden silently praying for his friends to protect her. The father took the empty beer bottle before bringing it over and slamming it down onto the mother’s face. Glass was embedded into her skull. The boy screamed drawing the father attention to him._

_“You little bitch” the father snarled before storming over to the child and throwing him against the wall. The child heard the familiar fluttering of wings. The sound of choking as the Fae protected their chosen one. The child’s vision blurred._

_‘Come away a human child’ the voice said once more._

_‘Take me away from this place’ the child said before blacking out._

_The occurrence of that night had confused police, they had found the dead bodies of the mother and father, the scared little girl hiding underneath a bush in the garden. The disappearance of the parents’ first born. There was no trace of him. The police determined that the father had killed the child before getting rid of the body then returning home and attacking his wife which lead to him killing her then himself. The police searched from the remains of the child, but none were found._

_Ianto Jones was dead._


	2. The Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. I had started writing the second chapter out not long after the first but could decide how I want to finish it. I hope you enjoy it.

Ianto felt the change in the air. Something was wrong. The team had just headed out to a crime scene to test the resurrection gauntlet which Susie has become slightly obsessed with which was making Ianto a little worried. He had spent the best part of his existence with the supernatural or aliens and he had never heard or seen anything like this before. And like his mother had always said - gloves come in pairs. Lisa was sleeping peacefully in the basement, Ianto had been able to locate a Japanese doctor who had agreed to fly all this way to look and hopefully save Lisa. If everything went according to plan. Ianto's eyes trailed around the room. He knew they were here, his fellow brethren.   
  
"You shouldn't be here" Ianto warned. The fae had protected him at his time of need from his father, Ianto knew he would always be in debt to them, but he couldn't risk his colleagues discovering that he was no longer human. It could risk exposing Lisa before he could get the doctor here. If Torchwood found out about Lisa, they would instantly kill her without even allowing Ianto the chance to save his girlfriend, they could be heartless like that.   
  
"We know the workings of Torchwood and the immortal one, if he discovers we are here he will try and save our chosen one resulting in plunging this world into the next ice age. We request to keep them off our tracks till the girl is ours" the fae said. Ianto sighed. Just what he needed more work.   
  
"I'll do my best. Just keep out of Torchwood way and it will make my job easier" Ianto agreed. He needed to get rid of the fae before the others arrived. They won't be able to see them, but there was still the risk that Jack would. He wasn't exactly human either. The fae looked satisfied with his answer and left. Ianto looked at his watch. Nearly 10 o'clock. The team would be back soon. He slowly wandered over to the coffee maker knowing full well that both Owen and Jack will want some when they return, Ianto has been tempted to put them both on decaf with the amount the pair consumed daily but he expected they had tasted his coffee far too much that they would notice the change from caffeine to decaf. Just then the machine roared into life the alarms on the cog door sounded and the team came piling in.   
  
"Coffee sir?" Ianto asked though he fully well knew the answer.   
  
"If you please Ianto" Jack answered whilst sending a smile in Ianto's direction.   
  
"And make some for the rest of us tea boy" Owen chimed in. Ianto sighed. Just another average day at the office. Being treated like a glorified butler when needed then completely forgotten when his duty had been fulfilled. Ianto really couldn't complain it makes his job looking after Lisa easier if they weren't always looking for him. Ianto quickly finished making the coffee when Jack spoke up again.   
  
"Tosh could you find out who the PC from the crime scene is" Jack asked, Tosh has already turned her computer on by the time Ianto has set her herbal tea on her desk. Tosh quietly thanked Ianto before turning back to complete her task.   
  
"Why? Got a crush on her Jack" Owen teased as he flopped down onto his desk chair.   
  
"No. If she comes looking for us we need to be prepared. Persistent people have always been the enemy of Torchwood... And if anything, she'd have a crush on me. I'm devilishly handsome" Jack answered, glancing over at Ianto when he said the last part. It wasn't a lie. Ianto had kept coming back asking for a job but kept getting rejected however, after catching Myfanwy Ianto has finally gotten the job. Ianto rolled his eyes as he handed the coffee to Jack before retreating to the archives. Ianto didn't stay long after. He preferred being away from all the commotion which came with Torchwood. He briefly heard Tosh explaining that the PC at the crime scene was a Gwen Cooper. Ianto couldn’t explain the sudden feeling of dread which filled his stomach he hoped it wasn't anything to do with the feeling from earlier was connected but Ianto was never that lucky.   
  
Ever since his father murdered his mother Ianto had been unlucky. He had spent his life with the fae traveling backwards and forwards in time collecting their chosen one when he had finally decided he wanted to experience something different the queen fae has asked if he would investigate Torchwood for them. What Ianto hadn't know was that Torchwood was looking into him, his disappearance after his parents’ deaths at 7 had caught the attention of them. They believed he had been taken by aliens which was true, he was more than willing to make them believed it.

After Ianto had resurfaced and had reconnected to his sister whom was already married and expecting her first child Torchwood London had found him and offered him a job as an excuse to discover where he had been for the last sixteen years. Ianto never said. He pretended it was to traumatic to talk about. His file had been sealed and a fake one replaced it. No one ever questioned it not even Yvonne Hartman. She believed he had been at a boarding school all this time and only recently graduated. Ianto believed that his life was looking up, he had successful entered the place he was sent to investigate which had led to meeting Lisa Hallet the love of his life. But it wasn't made to last. Two years later the battle of canary wharf happened, and Lisa has been partially upgraded. Ianto was once again the unluckiest fae in existence.   
  
Ianto collapsed into his bed. He wasn't tired. He never was. Faes didn't require sleep, it was just something he did to stop anyone suspecting that he wasn't human. Lisa has fallen for it. So had his sister when he visited and stayed the night on the rare occasion. He played the part of human well that sometimes he nearly believed he was still human and his life with the fae was a dream. Then he remember the night of his mother and father's murder. A constant reminder that he chose the easy way out and abandoned his sister to the care system. His only regret that he couldn't bring her along to their paradise. She would never leave the reality of her world to the insanity of his. His sister had always been the logical one of the pairs. He had believed in magic, the supernatural and aliens whilst she trusted facts and what she could see.  
  
Ianto sighed once more before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep. Unaware of the horrors which would be discovered the following morning.


	3. Gwen Cooper

Ianto had to give it to her. PC Gwen Cooper was nothing if not persistent. In under a few days she had been able to track down the Torchwood team and the pizza place they frequented. Ianto made a mental note to look for a different pizza place once Jack had retconned Gwen, the last thing they needed is for Gwen's memories to be triggered if she saw Jack at the jubilees pizza one night. Everyone had already left for the night, Ianto had quickly finished up with Lisa and was silently waiting for Cooper to rush home and type up everything she had learned about Torchwood. 

Ianto sighed. They were back again.

"What have I told you? If you wish for Torchwood to stay away then why do you keep approaching us? The immortal one will find out sooner than later" Ianto said, he lifted his head and stared up at the fae fluttering around him. 

"Ianto the queen demands your presence" the fae ordered before vanishing. Ianto rolled his eyes, this was the last thing he needed. The fae queen rarely made an appearance to her people who were working in the human world let alone summon any of them to her court. A ping from the computer alerted Ianto to some activity on Gwen Cooper's home computer, he turned his head to watch Gwen's mouse open up a word document before she started typing all the information she had learnt. Ianto wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry, his name never appeared which really showed how little of an impression which he had on her. 

Ianto highlighted all of Gwen's babble and quickly deleted it. He had a queen to see. 

 


	4. Small Worlds

Susie was dead - suicide. Jack had hired Gwen which Ianto personally believed was the biggest mistake of all. Lisa had been discovered when the cyberman inside her finally took over. He could feel his heartbreak, it ached from loss but it didn't hurt as much as he expected. Maybe it was because the Fae inside him knew that Lisa was already gone or maybe just maybe the feelings Ianto had for Lisa wasn't as strong as they use to be - like someone else had stolen his heart. He hated how little time had past yet his life had changed significantly. The Queen's Fae proposal was something which played on a loop in his mind, what she wanted him to do? Was he really that wiling and loyal to the Fae that he would agree to give up his life for that. All this didn't matter at the moment. 

Ianto stormed down the corridors of the Queen Fae's palace. His blood was boiling. How dare they asking him to keep the Immortal One away from their Chosen One yet they believe it is fine to pull a stunt like this. He knew the Chosen One Response Squad would currently be in a session with the Queen to decide what to do with the situation with their chosen one before they take her - Jasmine, Ianto thinks her name was. He knew he would have to appear to her sooner or later to tell her to hurry up with her decision about leaving or that Torchwood will try and make the decision for her. Ianto barely glanced in the guards as he barged past them and flung open the doors to the courtroom. 

"I do apologies for barging in unannounced like this your majesty but I had to see the Captain before they left today" Ianto spat at an apology to his queen but his eyes were focused on the fae he was looking for. 

"Ianto is there a problem?" The queen asked, the Captain looked equally as confused. 

"Yes there is, we all know of the immortal one and what he is capable of and I was instructed by the Captain to keep him away from the fae as much as possible however, today when I was finishing off some work at Torchwood I discovered that Jack had a red petal on his desk the same desk he was currently sitting on. So he must have seen it meaning that he knows that the fae are here and will be tracking down our chosen one. So I really do not understand why you would order me to keep him away when you seem to announce your presence to him. Now tell me how the hell am i meant to keep him away now" Ianto ranted. 

"Ianto we would never announce our.... Jason where were you this morning before you came to this meeting you had disappeared for something?" The Captain looked over at their youngest recruit who seemingly shrunk under the heated looks he was getting. 

"You warned us about Harkness. I thought he would feel threatened if he saw the petal and stay aware" Jason muttered. The Queen sighed. Jason had only been with the Fae for a little as three months Fae times so he had yet encountered the immortal one to really understand how much of a threat he was. 

"I must apologies on his part Ianto. I hate to ask but if there is anyway you can delay Torchwood finding Jasmine it will be much appreciated. We will work on trying to convince our chosen one to make up her mind on what she wants whether she wishes to stay with her mother or come with us" the Captain said, bowing his head in an apologetic stance. 

"I can visit Jasmine try and explain to her the implications if Torchwood finds her" Ianto suggested, he wanted to try and help his fellow Fae, he knew what it was like trying to get your chosen one away from Torchwood. Every Fae had to have some experience of Torchwood and Ianto had unfortunately come across both Jack and Torchwood multiple times during his time working apart of The Chosen One Response Squad. 

"That would be much appreciated Ianto. When you are free please talk to her" the queen said, Ianto spared a glance over at her majesty. He bowed to his queen before leaving

* * *

Ianto went straight to Jasmine's house after leaving the queen palace. The young chosen one was sat on her bed just after getting dressed into her pyjamas. 

"You are one of them?" Jasmine said when she finally noticed the new arrival in her room. Ianto smile as he took as seat on Jasmine's bed. He was still in his human form but would be undetectable if Jasmine's mother would enter her room. 

"I am, my name is Ianto and I became a fae thousands of years ago yet only fourteen years liner time. I have come to talk to you about your decision do mind?" Ianto asked, he wanted to be polite after all Jasmine had never met him before, he didn't want her to feel like she was forced to talk with her. 

"Yes, what is it?" Jasmine said. 

"Soon you will be asked to make a decision about whether you wish to come with the Fae or stay with your mother. I'm not here to ask for your answer, it is not my right anymore. However, through recent events you might be need to make your decision sooner than you might be comfortable with. I'm not sure how much the Captain has told you about our race however, we have you could say a menace someone who gets in the way of our chosen ones. He is called the immortal one because well he is immortal. Jack has learnt about our presence in this world and will try and stop you from leaving to prevent him getting you the Captain will ask you to make your choice soon enough. If you don't the immortal one will find you and he will try and keep you here dooming the rest of the world. I was sent here by the Queen to explain what was happening since I work with the immortal one on a separate mission for the queen" Ianto explained, he wasn't sure whether Jasmine really understood the urgency or severity of the situation but she nodded her head and smiled. 

"Would you be able to stay for a bit and answer some of my questions please?" Jasmine asked. 

"Of course, what would like to know?" Ianto replied as a warm smile was present on his face as he listened and answered each of Jasmine's questions as honestly as he could. 

* * *

Ianto didn't return to the hub until much later that night. Tosh was busy typing away at her computer with her communicator in her ear, there was no sign of Owen, Jack or Gwen. 

"Where is everyone?" Ianto asked when he put some herbal tea beside Tosh. Tosh looked up at him gratefully before picking up her tea and taking a big gulp of it. 

"Thank you Ianto, I needed that. Jack and the others left a few minutes ago, Jack got a call from a woman called Estelle apparently the creatures have targeted her" Tosh answered before returning to her computer, she was tracking the SUV. Ianto quickly excused himself before darting into the archives once he was out of sight of any of the camera he changed into his fae form and flew out of the hub. Fae moved faster then any vehicle that he arrived at Estelle's house in matter of seconds. He found the older woman cowering outside being pelted with rain, Ianto saw the same Fae from earlier watching from the trees as the old woman slowly died. Ianto growled as he landed in front of the woman, he willed the rain away like it was nothing. It was technically. When you have years of practice using your powers something like a youngsters powers can be easily dismissed. 

"What are you doing? She knows too much about us!" Jason shouted. 

"You try anything else and I will rip you to pieces now leave before I make you leave" Ianto threatened, he felt the ground and wind echo his threat as it threw Jason out of his perch. Ianto didn't give the other fae another look as he turned human again and revealed himself to Estelle, she looked up at him in shock but Ianto just gave her a gentle smile before helping her to her feet. Ianto carefully guided Estelle back inside before wrapping a blanket around her shoulders to start warming her up. 

"Estelle" Jack shouted throwing the back gate open. 

"I promise you Estelle. I will keep you safe from them just promise me this don't tell Jack I was here. He can never know" Ianto said, old woman seemed lost in her thoughts but nodded regardless. 

"I promise" she whispered. 

"Thank you" Ianto smile before pressing a light kiss to Estelle's forehead then turning away, Jack would be here any moment now. 

"What's your name?" Estelle suddenly said. 

"Jones, Ianto Jones" Ianto replied before disappearing the same way he appeared to her. 

"Thank you Ianto Jones" Estelle whispered just before Jack came barging into her front room with Gwen and another man in tow. 


End file.
